Ares
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Seth appears to be of Hispanic descent (he does not know what specifically), and stands at 5’5”. He has short, rich, dark brown hair that is noticeably wavy and curls at the edges. His skin is a warm brown, though because of his lower body temperature, he often appears somewhat ashy or as though the color has been drained from him. His eyes are a washed out, extremely light, icy steel blue, though they were originally dark brown. He has a noticeable scar that extends from his left jaw to just above his mouth, and both of his ears have several piercings. Seth typically dresses casually, in layers of warm shirts and pants, and usually sports a heavy jacket and boots, usually in cool and darker colors. He appears to always be dressed for the cold, unless it is extremely warm outside, as he his abilities often make him cold. He typically wears heavy ankle high boots. He has no specific combat or hero wear, though he will usually wear blue or black hand wrap if allowed to prepare beforehand, and can often be seen wearing a fur-lined jacket with a noticeable blue and maroon stripe. Powers Having only recently developed supernatural abilities, Seth has not grasped the full range of his abilities, and often struggles with adjusting to them, as seen when he (often) forgets or underestimates his newfound strength. He has unassuming supernatural strength-he can handle things far beyond what the average person can move with ease, such as cars or even buildings. His limit is unknown, as is whether or not his strength is actually physical…His strength is unaffected by his physical stature, and instead seems to be limited by either something mental or just his “stamina”. Despite that, if he is mindful of it, he can still handle things with “ordinary” strength. When he overexerts himself, his body begins to slowly solidify into ultra-durable ice, starting at the limbs, which can limit his full range of motion, or slow him down. Similarly he is supernaturally durable, and is able to physically withstand blows and blunt damage far beyond the scope of what an ordinary human would be able to withstand. When he does take enough blunt damage, his body will begin to show cracks, similar to ice. Seth also has supernatural reflexes, and can subconsciously predict and react to the movements and openings of his opponents in hand to hand combat, an effect he calls an “echo,” which allows him to fight as though he were extremely experienced. A coldness radiates around him in a small area, and can be felt by people standing near him if they linger for some time. When he is using his abilities, this cold effect increases. The more strength he puts behind his actions, the greater freezing effect it has on what he comes into contact with. Things he touch grow mildly cold after some time, and if he concentrates, he can increase the cold to freezing, though it also freezes his hand(s) to do so. The cold also fluctuates with his emotions, increasing or decreasing involuntarily according to his emotional state. The cold doesn’t actually bother him very much physically (unless his hands start to freeze so he can’t move them very well) but he does prefer to be warm. He seems to have gained some resistance to the cold in general, as well. Background Childhood Seth was born to unknown parents, presumably somewhere in the east coast region of the United States. He was placed into the foster care system and was adopted around the age of four by Delia and Philip Winters in the small city of Irvington, New York. Two years later his adoptive father Philip died in a car crash. When he was ten years old, he met and befriended Milo Thorne in school and the two became fast and lasting friends. Seth often prompted Milo to explore the uses of his abilities, urging him on as a “real superhero,” and the two often stirred up harmless trouble together. Seth became interested in music as a young child and Milo in the visual arts, and the two inspired and encouraged each other in both pursuits throughout their friendship. Abduction and Experimentation Seth was abducted at the age of 16 while he was visiting New York City, by an underground group known as H.E.L.I.X., presumably a branch or subdivision of G.R.E.Y. at the time. Though Seth did not learn very much about the group, it was clear one of their overall goals was to create a way to give anyone supernatural abilities, and ones that could compete or even exceed naturally occurring ones. Seth was kept at the H.E.L.I.X. facility for 11 days before being rescued, during which he was subjected to an experiment that aimed to both grant supernatural abilities and draw out “dormant” ones. He was the first experiment of the Z Group, after volunteering to perhaps delay experiments of the other children, and as he was surprisingly successful, the other children of the Z Group were in fact spared. Apparently Seth was the only “stable” success the experiments had produced, at the time, though...they had little more than a week to “study” him. Seth was rescued by Milo after the latter tracked him down after his disappearance. The facility was destroyed and most of the victims were freed. H.E.L.I.X. however set back, was not destroyed though, and a short time after Seth’s rescue, they learned they were still being tracked down. Not wanting to put their family of relatives in danger, the two decided to run away. Seth left little trace for his mother to follow. They figured the best place to lose H.E.L.I.X. was the hub of heroes, villains, and general strangeness-Halcyon City. Halcyon, Pre-Season 3 Seth and Milo were given unexpected shelter in Halcyon City by none other than Cyclone’s sister Carol Crossover. During the events of the Season 2 Finale, Ares, Tempest, Boreas, and Miss Matter played a small part in helping the Big Team put an end to G.R.E.Y. Notably during their fight at the Halcyon City Mall, Seth nearly totaled Shady Driver’s car by throwing it after receiving a ride from the hero. He was later scolded by The Burrower for this. Relationships Family Delia Winters Seth’s adoptive mother, whom he shared a good relationship with. Seth painstakingly left her behind in his hometown after realizing he would put her in danger by returning home; She is unaware of her son’s current circumstances, and may even believe him to be dead. Friends Tempest/Milo Thorne Friends since childhood, Seth considers Milo his best friend, and actually has romantic feelings for him, though Milo is oblivious and Seth is too afraid to really pursue it. Acquaintances Boreas/Wren Halil Seth teamed up with him during the Season 2 Finale and again during S3E0 Shafree’s Day Off. The two share a noteable admiration for the Big Team, although Seth has never actually revealed that he does. Boreas considers him important to the future of Resolution. Miss Matter/Gabbie Monroe (Sandy) Seth teamed up with her during the Season 2 Finale and again during S3E0 Shafree’s Day Off. Seth thinks she’s a bit annoyingly peppy but has her heart in the right place. His dislike towards Grace dampens his opinion of her, though. Miss Matter/Gabbie Monroe (Grace) Seth teamed up with her during the Season 2 Finale and again during S3E0 Shafree’s Day Off. After a mix up involving Grace giving Milo a kiss, Seth regards her with a visible disdain, and dislikes her pushy, egotistical disposition. Journal Entries A Link To Your Journal Additional Scenes * Category:Characters Category:PC Category:B-Verse Category:Seth Winters Category:Ares